Realidades y Ficciones
by SongForRegina
Summary: Que pasa cuando Henry Mills se encuentra con Fanfiction? Que pasa cuando descubre un mundo lleno de historias sobre las personas que él conoce y ama? Parejas que nunca se hubiera imaginado que existirían o que le agradaría que pasará en la realidad? La Reina Malvada y el Príncipe Encantador? Su Madre y su Abuelo?


**Hola! Hace mucho tiempo que me habían pedido este One-Shot y no podía terminarlo, lo siento mucho pero finalmente acá está, espero que les guste y que me digan que les pareció! Besos y abrazos para todos! Es largo y espero que no se cansen en el camino y sigan leyendo 😘💖  
(Si leen mis otras historias, las voy a actualizar y voy a explicar porque no actualice, la vida es triste a veces 😭)**

 **La historia que está incluida en este fic no es mia (Obviamente, no soy tan buena escribiendo) es de EvilCharmingFic y estoy haciendo esto con su consentimiento. Si aun no la han leído vayan a hacerlo porque la historia es TAN buena, y ademas tiene dos libros más que le siguen "The Blaze" y "One Soul". Tuve que traducir la historia asique disculpen si hay algun error.**

* * *

Henry estaba muy emocionado con la serie que estaba mirando ya estaba en la tercera temporada, y no podía estar más emocionado para ver la cuarta. A él le encantaban los comics, los superhéroes y los villanos, con poderes o sin poderes, y aunque a veces tenía todo eso en su propia ciudad, batallas entre el bien y el mal, esta serie le encantaba.

 _Marvel Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D,_ había atrapado el corazón del joven, y aún más ahora que había descubierto una página en la que todo lo que los fans querían que pasara en la serie se hacía realidad, incluso hacían crossovers con las películas, o eso era lo que le habían comentado otros fans, todavía tenía que probarlo por sí mismo.

Agarro su celular, abrió el navegador y escribió la dirección de la página _,_ lo primero que vio fue dos columnas una que se llamaba _regular_ y la otra _crossover_. Cada vez se ponía más ansioso todas las historias que podría encontrar en esta página, y él siendo el autor le encantaba tener historias a su disposición. Se dirigió a la columna que decía _regular_ y tocó donde decía _TV,_ una lista con la lista de series en las que había historias apareció, y la emoción del muchacho aumento aún más. La primera en la lista era _Supernatural,_ la que seguía decía _Glee,_ luego _Doctor Who,_ y la sexta le llamo la atención _Once Upon A Time,_ nunca había escuchado de ese Show, pero la curiosidad le ganó.

Una lista de historias con resumenes apareció y lo que se leía lo sorprendió aún más:

 _Forgive Me David no se marchó después de que Regina hiciera la lasaña. Ahora tienen que lidiar con las consecuencias de esa noche. EvilCharming. Lea las notas de autor que están adentro con las advertencias._

David? Regina? Once Upon A Time? Que era todo eso? EvilCharming? Una historia en la que su madre y su abuelo estaban juntos? Quien escribiría eso… Otra vez la curiosidad le ganó y comenzó a leer:

 _Prologo_

 _Su mundo entero era solo un dolor abrasador, blanco, caliente, mientras absorbía la maldición oscura que acababan de lanzar sobre el pozo. Su cuerpo estaba convulsionando por el esfuerzo, pero se obligó a permanecer en su lugar. Había estado tratando de ser buena, de hacer lo correcto para su hijo. Y a veces hacer lo correcto significaba sacrificar a los pocos para salvar a los muchos. Evitar que su madre viniera a la ciudad podría salvar vidas. Las vidas a las que su hijo le importaban más._

El pozo? Quien fuera que estaba escribiendo eso sabía lo que había pasado en realidad, y lo que su madre había sentido en ese momento? No podía creer que su madre pensaba eso y que sintiera eso, jamás se había puesto a pensar lo que en realidad le había hecho esa maldición, y se sentía terrible por haber dejado pasar ese gran sacrificio. Esa historia lo estaba ayudando a ver lo que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido, y era solo un párrafo, que le haría leer toda la historia?

 _Pero él la había convencido de lo contrario. Él la había convencido de que el bien siempre ganaba y necesitaba tener fe de que solo su familia biológica vendría a través del pozo. Y su propia historia con esta familia en particular le había enseñado que tenían la habilidad de desafiar las probabilidades contra ellos._

El joven rio para sus adentros, era verdad, él se lo había dicho y ella le creyó, después de todo lo que ella misma había luchado para derrotarlo y después de que nunca lo había logrado, porque no creer que esta vez eso era algo bueno?

 _Pero sobre todo, había querido creer en su hijo. Ella había querido hacer lo correcto para él._

Una lágrima se escapó de los ojos del joven, sin saber que más vendrían.

 _Entonces convoco toda su magia para absorber la maldición de la muerte. Sabía que no sobreviviría. Pero su hijo se reuniría con su familia biológica, y estaría mejor sin ella._

Muchas más lágrimas cayeron, y el joven no podía creerlo, de verdad su madre pensaba que iba a estar mejor sin ella, ella podría haber muerto y el nunca ni siquiera le dio las gracias por lo que había hecho. De verdad creía que todo lo que le importaba era Emma y Snow? Eso estaba mal, haberle dado esa impresión a su propia madre estaba mal. Mas lagrimas cayeron y los sollozos comenzaron a escucharse más fuerte. Tenía que agradecer que su madre no estuviera en casa en ese momento, no tenía la cara para enfrentarla. Asique siguió leyendo.

 _Ella sintió las olas de magia recorrer su sangre quemándole las venas. No era ajena al dolor y la idea de hacer feliz a su hijo la sostenía._

Tanto dolor había sufrido y todo por culpa de él, porque él se lo había pedido. No era ajena al dolor? Cuanto dolor había sufrido en su vida? Sabia de algunas cosas pero… que más había que él no sabía? Tendría que hablar con su madre acerca de todo esto, y pedirle perdón por todo lo que le había hecho. El siempre creyó que solo se tenía que disculpar por las palabras que le había dicho, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar lo que de verdad significaba para ella… esta maldición, que él le dijera todas esas cosas, él pensó que ella no lo amaba, y ella pensaba que él no lo amaba, ella hizo todo lo posible para estar con él y aun así él se fue con su "verdadera mamá" como él mismo la había llamado.

 _Así que siguió absorbiendo el hechizo mortal. Ella sintió un dolor apuñalante familiar en su lado izquierdo justo arriba de su cadera. Y permitió que las lágrimas fluyeran por sus mejillas y se afligiera por la primera vida que se perdería hoy._

El joven soltó el celular, que cayó al suelo, inmediatamente al leer las últimas palabras. Le costaba mucho recordarse a sí mismo que eso no era verdad, que solo era una historia, pero lo seria? Hasta ahora todo había sido verdad. Ella podría haber muerto.

 _De repente el dolor cesó. Fue arrojada lejos del pozo y aterrizo fuerte en el suelo del bosque, luchando contra la intensa nausea mientras el resto de la magia recorría su sangre. Su mentor la observo en silencio. Habían arrojado la trampa. Había requerido los dos más poderosos hechiceros oscuros, la más poderosa varita oscura y toda una fuente de polvo de duendecillo para lanzar el hechizo en primer lugar. Pero ella lo había absorbido por su cuenta. No debería estar viva y él dudaba que lo fuera a estar mucho más tiempo. Ella lucia horriblemente pálida y estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento. Su hijo no parecía darse cuenta mientras miraba desesperadamente el pozo vacío._

Luego de haber levantado el celular del suelo miro sin querer a la pantalla, y no pudo evitarlo, siguió leyendo. Debió haber pensado antes en esto, en lo que sería para su madre absorber toda esa magia, fuera o no verdad lo del bebé o parte de la historia, lo demás lo era. Ella había hecho todo eso por él, y a él lo único que le había importado era el pozo vacío, no la mujer que lo había criado por diez años y estaba en el suelo y que podría haber muerto en ese instante. Eso no estaba bien, que no le haya importado en nada lo que le había pasado a su madre estaba mal que… él estaba mal, todo lo que había hacho estaba mal. Y no había forma de negarlo.

 _Ella respiraba pesadamente, su dolor físico solo igualado con la angustia mental de ver la mirada desesperada en la cara de su hijo. "Lo siento Henry, lo siento"._

Ella se había disculpado, ella estaba con dolor mental y físico e igualmente se seguía preocupando por él. Qué clase de hijo olvida eso? Qué clase de hijo hace pasar a su madre por eso y jamás le dice que lo siente? Él se debería haber disculpado no ella. Lagrimas seguían brotando de los ojos del joven… Qué clase de hijo espera a que una historia le dijera que lo que había hecho con su madre estaba mal para darse cuenta?

 _Henry ignoro la súplica de su madre, su mirada fija en el pozo vacío. No podía creer a sus ojos cuando vio a la mujer rubia saliendo del pozo, ayudando a su propia madre de pelo oscuro "¿Mamá?"_

Era un mal hijo, un muy mal hijo, como no se dio cuenta antes? Ella le estaba pidiendo perdón y él no le dio importancia. Lágrimas caían, lágrimas de tristeza y enojo, tristeza por su madre por todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa, enojo consigo mismo por como la había tratado.

 _La mujer rubia grito "¡Henry!"_

 _Henry comenzó a correr hacia su mamá. "¡Mamá!"_

 _Pasó a la morena en el suelo sin mirar un segundo y se arrojó en los brazos de su madre biológica "Te extrañé mucho"_

Había hecho eso? Como podría haber hecho eso? Acusaba a su madre de ser malvada y cruel, pero lo que él había hecho era exactamente eso. Y ella siguió siendo tan buena con él, lo rescato de Neverland, lo siguió queriendo y protegiendo después de eso, y él jamas se lo agradeció.

 _Apenas podía respirar. El dolor en su bajo vientre había regresado, pero no era nada en comparación con el desamor causado por el desprecio de su hijo por su bienestar. Miró a su antiguo mentor. Su expresión era ilegible como lo era a menudo. Se alejó mientras se levantaba lentamente con sólo el árbol para sostenerlo._

Su madre no se sentía amada, y era su culpa.

 _La otra morena que una vez había llamado una hija miraba a su alrededor con miedo. "¿Que pasó?"_

 _Finalmente, su hijo se volvió hacia ella. "Ella te salvó, ella las salvó a los dos". Henry abrazó a su madre biológica una vez más._

 _La rubia miró a su antiguo enemigo y la madre adoptiva de su hijo incrédula. "Gracias."_

 _"De nada" El dolor en su abdomen se intensificó y ella pudo sentir el líquido caliente comenzando a fluir entre sus muslos. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo y no quería que su hijo presenciara lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Con la última de sus fuerzas, se transportó a su casa en una nube de humo púrpura_

Tenía que decirle que lo sentía, que ella era una buena madre, que la amaba y que lo sentía. Henry se abrazó a su almohada y se dejó llorar, sacando todo lo que tenía adentro. Su corazón se rompía cada vez un poco más, se retorcía de dolor en su pecho, por su madre real y por la de la historia.

Luego de un largo tiempo el joven había logrado dormirse, las lágrimas en su almohada ya se habían secado pero el rastro de ellas seguía ahí.

Aunque el sueño había llegado, las pesadillas también. La cara de su madre llena de lágrimas plagaba su mente, su madre diciéndole que lo sentía, él alejándose de ella y despreciándola. Se despertó con un grito al ver como su madre moría, y al ver como él se alejaba sin mirar hacia atrás, sin importarle para nada el sacrificio que Regina había hecho, alejándose de la mano de su madre biológica.

Sabía que la historia era difícil, pero las cosas que estaban escritas en ella lo ayudarían a ver lo que debería haber visto mucho tiempo atrás.

Tomo su celular otra vez, lo desbloqueo y toco en la pantalla el botón que decía 'Next'. Tenía que prepararse mentalmente lo que podría venir tal vez no sea muy bonito para él.

Henry leyó los primeros párrafos del segundo capítulo, y cada vez se convencía de sus pensamientos anteriores, le había fallado a su madre, en la historia se había ido sin mirar una vez más el lugar que su madre había ocupado.

 _Emma no discutió más y siguió a su madre e hijo. Llegaron al borde del pequeño pueblo y Henry apuntó hacia la tienda del señor Gold. La sensación de temor se instaló una vez más en el estómago de Emma. Recordó la forma en que había mirado a Regina mientras salían del pozo. Había visto esa mirada antes en la cara de una de sus madres adoptivas después de que su marido había sido diagnosticado con cáncer y dado seis meses para vivir. Habían sido una de las familias de acogida más bonitas con las que había vivido, pero después del diagnóstico habían decidido volver a ponerla en el sistema. Emma fue una vez más sacudida de sus pensamientos por Mary Margaret, que estaba tirando de su manga. Ella siguió a la mujer dentro de la tienda, donde su padre estaba acostado en la pequeña cama. Si no hubiera sabido nada mejor, lo habría considerado muerto._

Su madre había sentido que él la iba a abandonar, y eso le rompía el corazón. Extraños que no habían estado en esa situación conocían mejor lo que su madre había sentido en el momento que él mismo. Eso le hacía preguntarse quién podría haber escrito esa historia, ninguna de las personas presentes en ese momento lo podrían haber hecho, todos odiaban a su madre y escribir estas cosas, era claro que estas personas se preocupaban por ella y por lo que ella sentía, no como él.

 _Mary Margaret se arrodilló junto a la cama y tomó las mejillas de su marido con ambas manos. Emma vio cómo su cuento de hadas de la niñez cobró vida. Blanca Nieves y el Príncipe Encantador. Sus padres. Cuando Henry había venido a ella hace un año, no había esperado que su vida se volviera completamente al revés. Pero aquí estaba ella, viendo Blanca Nieves besar su Amor Verdadero para despertarlo de una maldición durmiente._

Quien sean las autoras también sabían cómo se sentía su otra madre? Bueno después de todo era entendible lo que sentía Emma, y alguien se podría imaginar, él se imaginaba que ella podría haberse sentido así. Pero Regina, ella era una mujer extremadamente privada y muy difícil de leer, como sabían lo que ella sentía?.

 _Snow frunció el ceño. La corriente de magia que había esperado nunca llegó. Podía sentir la maldición del sueño tirando de la magia entre ellos._

Porque no había funcionado? A caso su abuelo no la amaba más como antes? Eso era posible? Que tu amor verdadero dejara de serlo?. Se tuvo que recordar que eso no había pasado, que su abuelo había despertado y que ellos se amaban, pero la pregunta quedó en su mente.

 _Lo besó con renovado fervor y, finalmente, el hechizo se rompió. David abrió los ojos y tragó tanto como pudo. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor, asombrado. "¿Qué pasó?" Su mirada se centró en su familia y sonrió. "Funcionó."_

 _Snow sonrió a su marido y se inclinó hacia él para robarle un beso. Ella lo sintió tensa ante su contacto y el beso carecía de la intensidad que recordaba. Ella se apartó ligeramente sorprendida. David apartó los ojos y miró a su nieto. "Funcionó…"_

Que estaría pasando con el David de la historia? Quería saber! Que haría que tu beso de amor verdadero sea dudoso y no inmediato? Que haría que el Príncipe Encantador dudara al besar a Blanca Nieves? Estaba seguro que si seguía leyendo la historia se explicaría, pero no sabía si quería la respuesta. Tendría que hablar con su abuelo, Rumple, acerca del tema.

 _Henry sonrió. -¡Tú la encontraste, como siempre lo haces en el libro!_

 _David sonrió a Henry. "Excepto que esta vez tuve mucha ayuda." Frunció el ceño y miró alrededor de la habitación. -¿Dónde está Regina?_

 _Henry caminó con entusiasmo hacia él. "Ella los salvó, ¡los salvó a los dos!" Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

 _David sonrió al muchacho con cariño. Sabía que su relación con Regina estaba lejos de ser reparada, pero ella realmente había tratado de ser mejor para su hijo. Y se alegró de que Henry hubiera notado sus esfuerzos. "Recuerda que le pedí a tu mamá que usara magia, ella hizo la maldición de dormir para mí"._

Desde cuando David se alegraba de que él y su madre estuvieran juntos? No lo había hecho antes… porque lo haría en esta historia?

 _-Lo sé, pero ella absorbió la trampa para dejar que mamá y Mary-Margaret pasaran._

Otra vez ese entusiasmo, como no se dio cuenta que esa trampa era demasiado para ella. Y aun así la sobrevivió, su madre era más poderosa de lo que él había pensado.

 _David frunció el ceño. "¿De qué estás hablando?"_

Se preocupaba demasiado y aunque solo fuera una historia era extraño, David, el verdadero, no lo hubiera hecho, no le hubiera importado si su madre estaba en la sala o no. Ni siquiera había mirado para su lado aquel día, habían seguido con s vida como si ella no los hubiera ayudado, y la mantuvieron alejada de él como si ella no hubiera tratado. Todos habían hecho cosas mal y él mismo estaba entre ellos.

 _se aclaró la garganta. Había estado parado en la puerta durante unos minutos, observando la reacción del Príncipe ante el beso de True Love con interés._

Asique alguien en la historia había notado que eso era extraño.

 _-Me temo que Regina no es redimida como creías que era._

 _David hervía. –Deja las adivinanzas, Gold. ¿Dónde está Regina?_

 _El hombre cojeó hacia la cama. Snow se estableció junto a él, abrazando a su marido por la cintura. Pero el hombre se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al imp. Gold sonrió. Algo había cambiado definitivamente entre el príncipe y la princesa. Y era una debilidad que estaba seguro de poder explotar de alguna manera. "Mira, hay algo en Regina que nunca cambiará, ella siempre se elegirá a sí misma sobre los demás, incluyendo a su hijo"._

Eso era mentira!. Regina había hecho todo por él, y bloquear el pozo de agua era para protegerlo de Cora, su propia abuela. No le había importado matar a su madre, Cora, con tal de poder protegerlo. Regina hacia cualquier cosa por él y eso lo sabía muy bien.

El joven siguió leyendo unos párrafos más, algunas cosas se le aclaraban pero otras se le mezclaban aún más… podía ser posible que el amor verdadero cambiara o se perdiera? Porque David se preocupaba tanto por Regina?.

Su madre estaba por llegar a la casa y no tendría mucho tiempo para seguir leyendo asique lo tenía que hacer rápido salteándose algunas partes.

 _David se liberó del abrazo de su esposa y se arrodilló frente a su nieto. -Está bien Henry, tu madre nos ayudó a todos hoy. Su corazón latía más rápido. No le gustaba el sonido de su absorción de un hechizo mortal. "¿Sabes dónde está ella?"_

Ahí estaba otra vez esa preocupación, la que el enemigo mortal de su madre sentía pero que su propio hijo no lo había hecho.

El joven se saltó otras partes, como cuando Snow saca a Henry de la tienda de Rumple, porque necesitaba ganar tiempo antes de que llegara su madre y se detuvo cuando algo le llamo la atención.

 _Henry sonrió. Quería que su familia se uniera y en los últimos meses había aprendido que su familia incluía a su madre adoptiva. Él asintió a regañadientes cuando notó que los adultos le estaban ocultando algo. "De acuerdo."_

Los últimos meses? Que había pasado en la historia en los últimos meses? Se había acercado a su madre? Tal vez? Pero eso no había pasado en la vida real y le había costado más tiempo entenderlo. Aun así en la historia se comportó como en la vida real, por lo menos sin importarle lo que su madre estuviera pasando.

 _Snow le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Levantó la cabeza y miró a su esposo. Podía ver el miedo reflejado allí, y no se preguntó por última vez hoy cuando había empezado a cuidar a la Reina Malvada. En silencio, tomó la mano de Henry y salieron de la tienda._

A Henry se le escapo un 'Exacto' mientras leía el párrafo, y se rio al respecto. Era tan real esa historia, incluso más sabiendo que eran personas a las que él conocía las que estaban en ella.

Aunque le sorprendía leer que su abuelo se hubiera puesto tan violento con su otro abuelo por saber dónde estaba su madre, y aunque tenía curiosidad, tenía que terminar el capítulo antes de que su madre llegara. Y esa parte se la tuvo que saltar. Llegando a otra parte de la historia, una diferente, una fechada dos meses antes de que empezara la historia.

 _28 de enero 2013_

 _Regina sorbió de su vino, mirando al hombre sentado a través de la mesa de ella._

Acaso su madre estaba en una cita? Con quién? Y cuándo? El no recordaba ningún momento en ese tiempo en el que la cita podría haber ocurrido…Tal vez solo era un invento de el/la autora de la historia, pero todo lo anterior había pasado, tal vez con algunas modificaciones pero aun así…

 _Su maldición estaba en punto de ruptura. Sabía que no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer para evitar que suceda. Pero esta noche ella se aseguraría de tener su venganza contra Blanca Nieves. Había pensado que mantener a su Encanto en un estado de coma era venganza bastante. Pero incluso sin sus recuerdos, ellos habían logrado encontrarse el uno al otro... de nuevo. Su agarre en su copa de vino se intensificó. Esta noche ella se aseguraría de que Blanca no obtuviera su final feliz._

De verdad su madre había pensado… hacer lo que iba a hacer? Eso jamás había pasado verdad? Ellos nunca… no!

 _Su estómago se trenzo en emociones mezcladas con temor. Ella puso la copa hacia abajo y sonrió a su invitado. "¿Te gustó?"_

Temor? Temor a qué? Si su madre no se asustaba con nada ni nadie! Ella era la mujer más fuerte que conocía… lo que fuera, tendría que ser bastante malo para que su madre estuviera asustada, y ya no sabía si quería seguir leyendo…

 _David se limpió la boca con su servilleta antes de contestar a la magnífica mujer que lo había invitado a cenar._

Su madre realmente había invitado a su abuelo a cenar… o por lo menos lo había hecho en la historia.

 _"La mejor lasaña que he tenido." David tiró su servilleta hacia abajo. "Realmente sabes cómo hacer algo de magia." Regina sonrió internamente. Después de todo, tenía casi tres décadas para perfeccionar el plato. Sólo tuvo suerte de no haber probado las primeras mezclas._

Henry no pudo evitar no reírse ante la broma, su madre de verdad sabía cocinar y trabajar con magia.

 _David sonrió y se levantó, recogiendo los platos. -Aquí, déjame lavar los platos._

Aunque era extraño, los podía ver tranquilamente juntos en una cena los dos solos, y aunque solo fuera en una historia era lindo, su mamá se merecía alguien como su abuelo, que la cuidara y la protegiera que la ayudará con la mesa o le haga detalles pequeños, que son los que más ama su madre.

 _Regina trató de detenerlo. Tenía otros planes para esta noche. -¡Oh, no, David!_

Cada vez le daba más curiosidad saber si esa noche había pasado o no! Sabía que su madre ya no era esa persona que seduciría a su abuelo, pero su lado curioso quería saber cómo sería.

 _-No, no, no, no, es lo menos que puedo hacer._

 _Regina se rio entre dientes. "Me salvó de tener que llamar a la grúa hoy y ahora está lavando mis platos, no parece correcto". Incluso sin sus recuerdos, tenía que ser encantador._

Ahora los podía ver, detrás de sus peleas cada uno se preocupaba por el otro. No es que no lo hubiera visto antes, solo que lo veía de otra forma, ellos podrían ser amigos y aunque su madre no lo aceptara a ella le gustaba pasar tiempo con su abuelo el 'Idiota' como ella lo llamaba.

 _David caminó hacia la cocina con los platos. "Por favor, las dos últimas semanas no han sido fáciles para mí, y has estado allí todo el tiempo"._

Henry sonrió, aunque su madre estaba haciendo todo eso solo por venganza, había podido ser lo suficientemente buena con David como para que él apareciera su compañía, tal vez con un pequeño empujón se podía lograr otra vez.

 _Regina lo siguió a la cocina, copa en la mano. Ella necesitaría todo el vino que pudiera tomar para seguir con su plan de esa noche. "bueno, no puedo evitarlo. me siento responsable por usted, desde que yo ... lo encontré."_

Henry se preguntaba si de verdad eso era verdad, había encontrado a David? Él tampoco sabía muy bien la historia, pero creería que la historia la sabría si seguía leyendo. Esta historia le estaba diciendo y mostrando cosas que él nunca se hubiera imaginado, ni hubiera querido pensar y otras que las debería haber pensado antes.

 _David dejó correr el agua caliente sobre los sucio platos. "sabes después de todo este tiempo, nadie nunca me contó la historia."_

 _"¿Qué historia?" ella respondió en un seductor voz, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado. "Acerca de cómo me encontraste"_

Henry tenía razón se iba a enterar ahora, luego tendría que hablar con su madre acerca de lo que era verdad o mentira en esta historia, y pedirle perdón por todo el dolor que le había causado.

 _Ella sonrió. había ensayado su historia esta tarde. Una historia que esperaba traería el lado tierno y romántico de su invitado. "Eso es probablemente porque soy la único que la sabe." Regina rió entre dientes por una broma que solo ella entendería. Ella era la única que sabía todas las historias. "yo estaba trabajando tarde era... fue una noche fría. Tendría que haber sido por debajo de las diez. Y en mi camino a casa, me di cuenta de dejé mi teléfono en la oficina. Recuerdo haber pensado en sólo debía olvidarlo y que yo realmente no lo necesitaba. pero ... algo dentro de mí me dijo que diera la vuelta y volviera."_

La historia de verdad la había ensayado y era una buena historia, pensó Henry y no pudo evitar reírse al respecto, su abuelo iba a caer con su madre. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que pensó y no se molestó en corregirlo después de todo era solo una historia y no la vida real, aunque su madre se merecía alguien como su abuelo no quería decir que fuera su abuelo, verdad? No había nada de malo en emocionarse no? Era solo una historia.

 _Cruzó su fuerte brazos a través de su pecho. "y ahí fue donde me encontraste?"_

 _"estabas al lado de la carretera, inconsciente...tan frío, que parecías hielo. El doctor dijo que diez minutos más tarde, hubiera sido demasiado tarde." David evitó sus ojos. Regina continuó con sus pensamientos. "es asombroso, ¿no lo crees? si yo no hubiera olvidado mi teléfono, no me hubiera estado en el camino en ese momento."_

Le gustaba la situación, no sabía porque pero cada vez se ponía más ansioso por saber lo que pasaría, por leer la respuesta de David. Su corazón latía más fuerte con cada momento que pasaba y por cada palabra que leía, era como si estuvieran encendiendo fuegos artificiales dentro suyo y con una sola frase que fuera a decir su madre o abuelo iba a explotar.

 _Sus ojos marrones se posaron sobre él. Dudó un instante antes de responder. -_ _"Sí...es casi.. casi como si el universo quisiera que me encontraras"-. Levantó la cabeza para mirarla._

Y ahí estaban, las palabras que hicieron que su corazoncito de adolescente explotara con un sentimiento de alegría por lo que estaba pasando, un sentimiento que no entendía pero que le gustaba. Él no veía nada de malo en lo que estaba haciendo o sintiendo, después de todo solo era una historia, pero era tan malo que secretamente le gustara la pareja de su madre y su abuelo en la vida real? Él la podría hacer feliz, la cuidaría y la atesoraría como solo el príncipe encantador sabia, y como su madre se merecía.

 _La intensidad de sus ojos azules le torció el estómago. Si quería que su plan tuviera éxito, tenía que actuar ahora. Ella se acercó lentamente a él, inclinando su cabeza hacia sus labios._

Su emoción estaba creciendo, y una gran sonrisa estaba en su rostro, Se iban a besar estaba a punto de pasar!.

 _David se apartó. Realmente quería besarla, sentir la suavidad de sus labios por su cuenta. Pero la situación con Kathryn y Mary Margaret era bastante complicada sin añadir a Regina._

"Ugh, David!"-dijo Henry sacudiendo su cabeza en modo de reproche, de verdad había esperado que se besaran. Ya no le importaba si lo que sentía estaba bien o mal, o si David estaba casado con Snow, iba a disfrutar de la historia y de lo que ella le hacía sentir.

 _No sería justo para ella. Ya no era justo para ninguno de ellos. "Uh... lo siento, espero que no hayas tenido una idea equivocada."_

 _Regina parecía decepcionada. Sin embargo, en lo más profundo de ella podía sentir un tinte de alivio que ella no tendría que pasar con su plan después de todo. -_ _"No, lo siento, me quedé atrapado en el momento"_

Si quería que su madre no lo atrapara leyendo tendría que saltearse algunas partes del capítulo y apurarse a terminarlo.

 _Ella le dirigió una sonrisa suave mientras él la dejaba en casa. Se volvió hacia el espejo, conteniendo las lágrimas. ¿Por qué era tan poco amable?_

Eso le rompió el corazón al joven, su madre sentía que no podía ser amada. Una lagrima rodo por su rostro al pensar en eso, él se aseguraría que ella nunca se volviera a sentir de ese modo.

 _David dio tres pasos fuera antes de volver a la puerta de la casa de la alcalde. Antes de que pudiera decirse lo contrario, regresó corriendo, capturando la boca de la mujer en un profundo y hambriento beso._

"Sí"-grito el joven, y la sonrisa que había estado antes en su rostro volviendo a presentarse.

 _A pesar de tener una esposa y una relación indefinida con Mary Margaret, no había tenido relaciones sexuales desde que había despertado de su coma. El sabor divino de su boca en su hizo que su deseo crezca rápidamente._

Ew, eso sí había sido incomodo… pero tenía que saber cómo seguía la historia, que pasaría después? Cuando se enteraran todos de lo que había pasado? Cuando supieran que el bebe era de David? Que haría David cuando encontrara a su madre? La abandonaría o la ayudaría? Henry esperaba que la ayudara y que su madre pudiera tener un final feliz aunque sea en una historia.

A partir de ese momento comenzó a saltearse partes, tenía que terminar el capítulo rápido, y además no quería leer como su madre y su abuelo…

 _Regina trató de no estremecerse ante su contacto y gimió suavemente, esperando que él lo tomara como una señal para continuar._

Henry estaba bajando por la historia para no leer partes… incomodas cuando esas palabras le llamaron la atención.

 _El hombre estaba completamente perdido en el beso y no notó la forma en que su cuerpo se tensaba ante su contacto. Mantuvo sus movimientos firmes y comenzó a besar su mandíbula. Chupó suavemente la piel por encima de su punto de pulso. Regina envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y silenciosamente oró para que él fuera gentil. Ella susurró. "Piso de arriba."_

Ella no estaba disfrutando eso, había hecho el plan pero no lo estaba disfrutando. La boca de Henry se abrió en asombro y desesperación por lo que estaba leyendo y lo que le estaba pasando a su madre en la historia.

 _El hombre asintió y la levanto del suelo. Ella jadeó de sorpresa y se obligó a sonreír. Necesitaba que él creyera que disfrutaba de esto. Había tenido mucha práctica durante los años de su matrimonio con Leopold. Pero había pasado mucho tiempo y sus besos le recordaban el dolor que estaba a punto de seguir. Se consoló al saber que su sacrificio traería el final de la felicidad de Blanca Nieves._

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, jamás lo había pensado… Snow siempre había dicho tantas cosas buenas de su padre que nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que…

"OH POR DIOS"-dijo Henry, no podía creerlo, todo el dolor que debe haber sufrido su madre a través del tiempo, en ese castillo…sola. Tal vez había sido por eso que su madre había matado al rey.

Más lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos al pensar en todas las cosas que debe haber pasado su madre sin que nadie supiera de su dolor, sin que nadie la consolara. Porque después de todo... Si Snow que vivía ahí y con ella no se había dado cuenta... Cómo lo harían las otras personas... O Snow sabía lo que su madre había sufrido y no le había importado?

La rabia de Henry comenzó a surgir al pensar en eso, si alguien sabia nadie había hecho nada, y cuando su madre finalmente se había defendido de ese hombre la llamaron 'Monstruo'

 _Finalmente, había ganado. Blanca Nieva nunca vería a su marido de la misma manera. David se apartó suavemente de ella y se puso de lado a su lado. Él le acarició las mejillas, preocupado de que la había herido. ¿Regina?_

Él no podía evitar el seguir leyendo, tenía que saber, aunque le doliera y le partiera el alma... Esta historia le estaba abriendo los ojos a la realidad en la que su madre había estado viviendo, tal vez algunas cosas no eran reales pero otras habían pasado... Él sabía que lo habían hecho, ahora se daba cuenta de eso.

 _Respiró hondo y respondió sin mirarlo. "¡Salí!"_

 _David se levantó para tratar de mirarla. -¿Estás bien, te he hecho daño?_

Aunque él no fuera real también se sentía mal por el David de la historia, él no sabía ni entendía lo que estaba pasando. Había sido un ciego ante el dolor de Regina igual que él.

 _Estaba a punto de romperse. Ella sólo quería que saliera. Ella se sentó bruscamente y lo empujó de la cama. -¡Dije, salga, salga, salga!_

 _David no sabía qué más hacer sino aceptar su demanda. Se puso en pie y se vistió apresuradamente. Abrió la boca una vez más para hablar, pero ninguna palabra parecía poder pasarle los labios. Silenciosamente, salió de su dormitorio._

Su corazón se rompía cada vez más, con cada palabra, cada párrafo, cada frase que leía. Más lágrimas y más lágrimas caían, lágrimas de rabia y de tristeza, por la ficticia y la real 'Regina Mills'.

 _Tan pronto como oyó cerrar la puerta principal, Regina se encogió en la cama y lloró. Se sentía sucia y usada aunque ella era la que lo había seducido. Estaba dolorida pero nada comparada con el dolor que había sentido cada noche que tenía que compartir la cama del Rey. Por encima de todo, lloraba por el agarre que todavía tenía en ella. No podía disfrutar de ser tocada. No había podido disfrutar de ninguno de los suaves besos y caricias de David. Como había hecho en su noche de bodas, lloró por su inocencia perdida._

No lo aguanto más y se tiró sobre su almohada a llorar, no podía con el dolor que estaba sintiendo. No podía con todas las preguntas que corrían por su mente y sabía que nunca iban a tener respuesta.

En ese momento Henry Mills se hizo una promesa de jamás hacer sufrir a su madre como lo había hecho, jamás dejaría que nadie la tratara como lo habían hecho en el pasado. La ayudaría a encontrar a esa persona especial que la cuidara y la protegiera del mundo… Y que no la traicionara como lo había hecho Robin.

Tal vez no tendría que buscar tanto... tal vez la historia le había dado la respuesta a esta pregunta como a otras más.

Regina entro normalmente a su casa como lo hacía todos los días desde que Henry se había quebrado el pie, le traía los deberes de la escuela.

Ahora solo iba a trabajar de mañana para así poder estar con Henry toda la tarde, por si necesitaba algo, siendo él tan inquieto siempre quería estar haciendo cosas, pero parecía que está vez había seguido su consejo y se había quedado en la cama.

Dejó su bolso y las carpetas que traía en el escritorio que tenía en su oficina en la mansión y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de su hijo.

Abrió la puerta despacio por si estaba durmiendo. Su hijo estaba en su cama pero no como ella había pensado.

"Henry? Cariño que pasa?"- pregunto la reina al sentarse al lado del joven, este inmediatamente se sentó y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre.

"Lo siento!"- dijo en voz baja el autor y comenzó a llorar otra vez en los brazos de su madre.

"Cariño, no tienes nada porque lamentarte"- la morena realmente no entendía porque su hijo tendría que disculparse. Esto hizo que el castaño llorara aún más fuerte, ella ni siquiera consideraba qué el tuviera que disculparse por nada.

"SÍ, sí que lo tengo, LO SIENTO! Sé que te hice sufrir y de verdad lo siento"

"Henry, no entiendo nada!"- dijo la reina alejándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y luego tomar su rostro entre sus manos- "Dime lo que pasa, y haré cualquier cosa para ayudarte"- ella lo hacía cada vez más difícil, _porque tenía que ser tan buena madre_?

Y lo peor era que por un tiempo ella había creído que era la peor de las madres, y eso hacía llorar aún más al joven porque había sido su culpa.

Henry agarro su celular que había quedado tirado por la cama, y se lo alcanzo a su madre, esta no entendió nada y lo miro confusa, pero comenzó a leer.

Él pudo ver como cada palabra se registraba en su cerebro y en su corazón, una lagrima rodo por su rostro. Eso le confirmo al muchacho _**todo lo que decía esa historia acerca de los sentimientos de su madre eran verdad, y él los había causado**_ _._

Luego de unos momentos más, la tristeza del rostro de la reina fue convertida en rabia. _**Quien se atreve a escribir esto!? Como saben todo lo que ella estaba sufriendo y escribirlo en una página donde miles de personas lo podían ver? Quien se atrevía a usar esto para hacer sentir mal a su pequeño? Solo unas personas sabían de lo que había sufrido en el castillo, y estaban muertas o habían sido muy pequeñas para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.**_

"Henry, no quiero que vuelvas a leer esto!"- dijo la reina tomando la cara de su pequeño entre sus manos y secándole las lágrimas.

"Pero lo que dice es verdad, sobre tí, sobre mí! LO SIENTO TANTO"-ella seguía tratando de protegerlo y él solo quería que aceptara sus disculpas y que le dijera la verdad, que si le había dolido todo lo que él le había hecho, sabía que de Leopold no iba a hablar con él.

"Eso no importa, nada de lo que dice ahí importa, te amo y el pasado es solo eso... Pasado"-ella trataba de tranquilizarlo y tranquilizarse a si misma, era verdad lo que decía la historia pero no podía dejar que su pequeño se sintiera culpable por eso.

"Lo siento"-dijo Henry soltando aún más lágrimas, Regina lo abrazo fuerte posando una mano sobre su cabeza y la otra rodeando el cuerpo de su hijo.

"Todo va a estar bien cariño"-dijo Regina tratando de que se calmara.

Ella seguía pensando en quién podía haber estado escribiendo esas historias y creyó saber quién eran esas personas. Ella había tenido una sirvienta en el Bosque Encantado que la había ayudado a través de todo lo de Leopold y aunque ya había muerto sus nietas todavía seguían viviendo en Storybrooke, 'Melissa' y 'Jael'.

"Todo va a estar bien "-repitió la Reina, moviéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás hasta que Henry se durmió en sus brazos.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este laaargo OS. FELICITACIONES AL QUE LLEGÓ HASTA ACÁ ABAJO!  
**

 **y si alguien se preguntaba, sí AMO Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D y si alguien tambien ama la serie y se está volviendo loco con la 4ta temporada y Philinda diganme en los comentarios.**

 **Saludos...**


End file.
